Like Any Other Summer ::Chapter One::
by Emo-Rin-Chan
Summary: What happens when two girls that are best friends meet up with one girls brother to promote his band? Will love be found or heart break? Now those two girls have made it to Japan to help promote the band.


Like Any Summer: Chapter One

Like Any Summer: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…If I did there would be little ninja muffins…not really

Me: Ok well, yami-sakura-tenshi wrote a prologue to this story. If you haven't read it I suggest you read it, or you won't understand this story.

Ita: Careful…She's crazy…

Me: Shut up or I'll shove ninja muffins down your throat…Ok anyways, on with the story!

Ita: No…not the muffins!

AN:

Also as yami-sakura-tenshi said in the preview, Rin is mine and Arina is hers.

If you have any problems with this, I suggest you go away.

Yes, yes I know Deidara doesn't have a last name, but in this I wanted to make a last name, so I did…

-x-x-x-

As the two teenaged girls finished grabbing their bags and other objects they rushed out to the car that they shared, a red and black RX7. After they had put everything into the small car, the drove off to the airport. After thirty minutes of driving, the finally arrived at the airport. The rushed out of the car, grabbing their things, then rushed towards the doors. After they got their tickets and handed over their luggage, they headed for the security check. As they waited in line, they put their things in a box. Rin looked down at her belt that was holding her pants up, that were to big for her skinny figure, and groaned, "Man I hate these…" Arina looked back at her friend who had taken the belt off and was struggling to keep her pants around her waist. She giggled and shook her head, "Rin…You just had to choose those pants, didn't you?" Rin pouted and looked away, "I like these and they are quite comfortable. Thank you very much." After they had gotten through the security, and Rin had put her belt back on, they headed to their gate and sat in a chair waiting.

An hour later a voice crackled out over a speaker, cutting out the music that had been playing, "Would Rin Tamonaki and Arina Tomimoto please come to the desk in front of gate nine. Would Rin Tamonaki and Arina Tomimoto please come to the desk in front of gate nine? Thank you." There was a crackling noise and the music came on again. The blonde female sighed and stood up, stretching, "Well, that's us, let's go Arii-chan." The said female stood and smiled, "Finally." When they arrived at the desk the looked over and saw body guards. Rin's pale hand slapped to her forehead as another groan escaped her lips. "Aw…come one…every time…body guards?" The azure eyes of the girl narrowed as she looked over, "Why are you here?" A body guard shifted to the side, revealing a blonde haired man looking similar to Rin. In his pale hand was a cell phone in which he was currently yelling into, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S CANCLED, UN! I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED AND READY, HM!" He looked over and his azure eyes widened. He chucked and spoke into the phone, "We will talk about this later." He hung the phone up and held his arms open for his younger sister. "Deidara, I missed you!" She grinned and hugged him, well more like tackled him. The raven put a hand up to her mouth to smother a giggle. The blondes righted themselves and looked to the small raven head. "Well, we should be on our way, hm. It's quite a flight, un," Deidara said motioning to the door. The teenage girls nodded and followed him onto the walk way only to see a shining black jet. Rin's jaw dropped at the sight of it, "Y-you have a private jet?! WHAT'S THAT FOR!?" Her voice rose, a tinge of anger and surprise mixed in her voice. The male blonde rubbed the back of his head, a bead of sweat dropping down his face, "It was quicker than waiting for you guys to arrive on a public plane, un." He shrugged and pushed the two females towards the plane. Rin walked on first followed by the other two and quickly sat in the seat near the back. She spread herself out on the seat and grinned. Arina sighed and shook her head sitting down in the seat adjacent to the blonde. The blue eyed girl laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Well, might as well sleep while I can," The blonde female mumbled, curling up in the seat with the seat belt wrapped around her thin waist.

After awhile in the jet, Rin and Arina were shaken awake. Rin scooted away from the hand as Arina's emerald eyes slowly opened. "Hm…Are we there yet?" Arina mumbled, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. "We are just about to land, un," Deidara answered as he continued to shake Rin in an attempt to wake her. The small raven haired girl sighed, "It won't work you know…" She stood and walked to get something then, she came back with an ice cube. Deidara took the piece of ice and leaned his younger sister forward. He dropped the piece down the back of her shirt and quickly back away. Azure colored eyes shot open accompanied by a shriek of anger. The pale girl jumped up and lept at the male in attempt to strangle him. "R-Rin, un!" A struggled gasp came out as he slender fingers wrapped around his neck. The females eyes narrowed as her grip lessened, "Don't try it again…" The males eyes widened at the voice his younger sister used as she stood, allowing him to stand. He coughed, "Well we are getting ready to land, so…yeah, un." She 'hn'd then, sat back down buckling in and staring out the window. A light shone in Rin's eyes as she looked down at her old home. As a voice from the pilot came over the speakers telling them to buckle, Rin's thoughts went back to when she was a kid.

-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-

"Come on Rin! You're better than him!" Her father yelled from the sidelines during one of her karate matches. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her opponent blocking out her father. She moved swiftly, her seven year old body twisting around to kick the boy in the stomach making him fall back. "She's cheating!" The boy whined as he grimaced holding his stomach. "Are you giving up?" Rin asked teasingly. The boy growled moved to punch, only to miss and fall forward. "Your steps are off, Riku…" Rin said sighing. The boy groaned as he pulled himself up to his knees. "Either you give up or I will keep fighting you until you are knocked out on the ground in front of me…" She frowned as she boy stood, "What is your choice Riku? I don't want to have to hurt you…" As the blonde girl looked at the boy that happened to be her crush at the time, the crush was soon to be over. "I don't care about the choices; you're just a weak girl who can't do anything!" He yelled at her, his dark brown eyes narrowing. She bit her lip in frustration, "It's your choice then, Riku…" Her voice softened, but her face hardened as she got into her stance once again. He followed her steps and tensed to hit her. As he went forward to punch, Rin went down and knocked him off his feet. He laid there, his head spinning as she stood over him. "Are you done?" She whispered. "Never…" He murmured as his eyes closed as he passed out. She sighed and shook her head. A man that she suspected to be Riku's father glared at her and picked up the boy. As he walked away a large hand was set on the pale girl's shoulder. She looked up to see her father's bright blue eyes sparkling in joy. Rin looked down at the floor, her face twisted into a grimace. She looked up as she heard a familiar voice, "Don't worry Rin-chan, un! I'm sure he will be over it by Monday, hm!" Deidara said, trying to act like it wasn't a problem. Once she got to school that Monday, things weren't as Deidara had said they would be. After school, Rin came home in tears. She locked herself in her room not wanting anyone to see her tears. Later that night she had unlocked the door as she slept and her older brother had came in to check on her. A quiet sigh came from the older blonde as he looked down at the sleeping girl. Her small pale hands were clinging to a stuffed animal, a bunny to be exact, and her eyes were slightly puffed up and red. He looked around the room and shook his head. Pictures were ripped up along with paper with writing on them. "Rin…" He said softly as he picked up the ripped papers. Their father stood in the doorway watching the blonde teen pick up the papers. "So…she liked that boy, I'm guessing?" The man said to the teen. He nodded and the man sighed, "If your mother was here…she'd know what to do…" Deidara let a breath out in a hiss, "She only cared about herself. Not about her family." The man looked at the teen shocked. He shook his head and walked away from the sleeping girl and the angered teen, closing the door. Deidara finished picking up the papers and laid in the bed next to his sister. "Don't worry Rin…Someone will understand you one day…" He mumbled as he fell asleep. The sleeping girl smiled in her sleep and burrowed her face into the bunny.

-x-x-x-

Rin shook herself out of her thoughts as she heard Deidara and Arina calling for her to get off the plane. She stood, grabbing her carry-on bag, then hurried out the plane. She covered her eyes as the brightness of the sun blinded her for a moment. "Geez Rin…you looked like you were off in your own world," Arina said looking at her pale friend. "You might say that Arii-chan…" Rin said grinning. They got into a car with Deidara, after putting their luggage into the trunk, and drove off to the house that the band was currently staying in. When they got into the house, Rin was suddenly tackled. "Uwah!" She yelled out in surprise. "Rin-chan! Tobi missed you so much! When Tobi heard you were coming, Tobi was very happy!" Said a masked boy with black hair. Rin's eyes narrowed, "Get off…" Deidara quickly went over to the orange masked boy and dragged him off. "Still getting tackled are we, Rin?" A monotone voice said from the couch. The said female stuck her tongue out childishly and crossed her arms, turning away from the raven haired male. A certain red head smirked and shook his head. Arina looked over and smiled, "Hello Sasori." As he nodded in reply, Rin stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I'm going to go unpack now," Rin said taking her bags and dragging them towards the stairs. "I will too," Arina said following the blonde female. Once the blonde female got to the stairwell, she stopped and turned, "Umm…Where are we staying again, Deidara?" She laughed nervously as she looked at her older brother. "End of the hall on your left," He said lazily waving his hand. Rin pouted and began to drag her luggage up the stairs followed by Arina. Once they got to the room, Rin kicked it open to reveal two beds along with dressers. "Well they were ready," She mumbled dropping her things on the bed and falling back onto it. "So…you think they will get their band noticed?" Rin asked looking over at her friend. "Well, from what I've heard, they could…If they would try." The two girls giggled and sighed. "I'm so glad to be back," The pale girl smiled and stretched out. "Okay, well I am off to get some food." Arina nodded and watched her blonde friend leave the room.

-x-x-x-

AN:

Okay, so this is my first story on this website. So…submit a review, but don't flame please!

Whew…I'm glad I finally got that out. It's been bugging me that I haven't gotten this up when it's been almost a year…

Special thanks to:

yami-sakura-tenshi 3 Arii-chan!

-For the lovely prologue of course. If you want to take a look at her works!


End file.
